Snap
by Hypnotunez
Summary: Every being has a breaking point. Whether it be a loud outburst or I sigh of annoyance, they all do. But some...some are monstrous, terrifying, protective. Even Autobots have breaking points. Cons' beware. Warning violent and graphic, if sensitive to violence, be cautious!
1. Bumblebee

**AN: Okay, sorry if this is in graphic detail to sensitive minds, buuut I wanted to write about if the Autobot guardians cracked, as if the Cons' went too far and hurt or attack their humans, I wanted to toy with their individual personalities.**

**But hey, there's always the dark side to a light mask.**

**My first victim(and your all gonna hate me) BEE!**

**Because he's the cutest and nicest. I'm not including Optimus and ratchet or the wreckers because They aren't official guardians.**

**Also….**

**Airachnid denilffo….cause I hate the bitch, loved tailgate, my favorite next to Skyhammer and Bee.**

The sound of Bees engine roared loudly like a cybercat as Raf and the young Autobot sailed down the dusty Nevada road, loud techno music blasting out of Bees speakers, geeks til' the end, right? Dust shot us as they sped down the abandoned road, the white lines faded and almost yellow from the dessert like biome. It was a hot day, the usual for Nevada and no creatures were in sight, either too hot, too drowsy or too far away to be near the two brotherly friends.

Raf, being the rebel he was, was sat in the front, his arm lazily resting on Bees door, his hand stroking his sleek metal friend, of course being metal, the cybertronians would've been hot to the touch…if they weren't going at least a good three or four times over the speed limit, that was. The hot air soon turned into cold refreshing waves and flicks as it caressed the sports cars outer frame, hitting the front and exploding around his light colored chassis.

They had decided to got to the nearest lake to have a good cool off, and totally not teach his metal friend how to swim. That would be stupid. Ratchet had suggested that they take the groundbridge, but it was far too hot and Raf honestly hated the thing, sure it was pretty and coulorful, not to mention a really amazing piece of technology. But, it did leave organica feeling as if they had been split up into thousands of atoms, transported somewhere else, rebuilt and plonked at whatever place they were set to go….which was basically what happened, but the cybertronians, being too big, apart from Arcee who did comment about the first time she went through, to notice what happened. Of course they knew what happened, sure Ratchet was the smaretest, but they were giant machines, that would be like sparkling science to them….apart from Bulkhead, he got it, just not in the way you would expect.

Laughing lightly at his suggestion, they had decided to drive to the lake, happily enjoying their two people vacation. Or so they thought.

About a quarter of the way to the lake, they had realized they were being followed.

Frowning, Raf turned to Bees mirrors.

"Hey, Bee' who's that?" He questioned, being the human that had had very little to none contact with the cons, didn't know the deep red car that had been following them for about three miles.

Be replied with a cold hatred filled voice "_Knockout…._"

At that point.

Oh, at that point.

The deep red car sped towards the two, almost as if he had two engines propelling him forwards, his black tyers spinning too fast to even look like they were moving. Dust skimmed across the over buffed exterior, the soft glow of his lights shining off of him as if he was a radiant God that needed worshipping. He practically spewed out self loving and snobbishness.

And this god, was gaining, fast.

"_Raf! When I say jump!_" Bumblebee beeped hurriedly.

"Wha-" the young genius didn't even get a chance to comprehend the auto bots request.

"_**JUMP**_!"

In one quick movement Bumblebee transformed, his metal parts moving gracefully, slipping easily into each required area, gears changing, limbs moving. He shot into the air, raf fall-ahem- flying into the air as the Bot' transformed, a look of terror and confusion etched upon his young face. Bee' caught the child, turned round his body and slid down the road, sparks shooting out as his peds came into contact with the hot ground.

Looking into his cupped servos, he whirred a worried question to the youngling in his servos.

A clawed servo swiped his young friend out of his servos before Raf could answer.

He was thrown roughly to the ground, his head coming into contact with the ground, glasses snapping in half like a pencil.

A strangled cry was all the horrified cybertronian needed.

A deep guttural, broken voice was heard.

Rafs eyes widened.

"You…..a-ree…go..ingg…to **die**."

Knockouts optics could only widen before the servo grabbed his neck.

His optics trailed to the young Autobot pet.

They were terrified.

And he realized with horror.

They were terrified.

For _him_.

His red optics trailed back to the to be met with bright red optics narrowed in pure, utter, uncontrollable rage. And with a loud roar of anger, Knockout was thrown into the air roughly, caught again so that Bumblebees digits were round the front of his neck and his helm harshly surged towards the nearest Boulder.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Slam!_

_Smash!_

The sound of rock breaking echoed thoughout the area.

Dazed, the injured medic scrambled hurridly from the enraged Autobots grasp, using his elbows and peds to push away from him. His helm was wide open, wide enough to see the clear glow of his processor. Luckily cybertronians were uncapable of CPU damage. But it wouldn't stop the Autobot.

Clenching his fists the Autobot slowly walked towards him.

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Thud._

Red, narrowed optics surged towards him.

That was all knockout saw before…

Before pain.

"Knockout?!"

"Frag!"

"Oh frag, oh Primus- I'm gonna purge!"

Energon stained the usually sandy desert.

Knockouts helm was wide open, his spark raised up to the heavens to see, a large gash in his hip joints and his right leg a mangle of wires energon and metal. His right optic missing, torn out by a blunt item…

Almost…

Like a…

Digit.

Breakdown gulped, not that he needed too, but he still felt the contents of his last meal begging to come out.

"Come on partner, let's get you fixed up."

**AN: Don't kill me! Knockouts not dead! Just terribly mutilated….that's all. Anyways…**

**How do you think I should do Bulkheads and Arcees mental breakdowns of rage? I have the idea of Arcee making a big terrifying show to Autobots and Cons' alike cause everyone hates that spiderbitch….well I do. For Bulkhead, I also have the idea of him like breaking half a forest in his protective father like rage over Miko.**

**What do you think?**

**Read, review, I love to hear your opinions on my writings, it makes me feel loved!**

**Please, LOVE MEEE!**

**-Hypnotunez**.


	2. Arcee

**SERIOUS EDIT: This was written quite a while ago and I have been notified that this chapter specifically can appear quite…off. Unless you like those sort of kinks. The idea to me was honestly an innocent one and only until rereading it did I notice the to me disturbing idea.**

**Just to stop people from being off put by the story of the certain…kink which one might know of. The concept was merely as that to when Miko got stuck inside Bulkhead at the start of the series. His body would not have remained hollow as like in his alt form so the only reasonable idea that I could come up with was a separate compartment for holding smaller beings like with that of Soundwave or Blasters' cassettes. I am sorry for those that may find the idea and off putting. For those that like the idea….uh…imagine in quantities? I'm not one of these members and the idea itself for me personally makes me feel ill.**

**Apologies and enjoy this badly written old chapter, Hypno.**

**AN: Don't kill me! Knockouts not dead! Just terribly mutilated….that's all. Anyways…**

**How do you think I should do Bulkheads and Arcees mental breakdowns of rage? I have the idea of Arcee making a big terrifying show to Autobots and Cons' alike cause everyone hates that spiderbitch….well I do. For Bulkhead, I also have the idea of him like breaking half a forest in his protective father like rage over Miko.**

**What do you think?**

**Read, review, I love to hear your opinions on my writings, it makes me feel loved!**

**Please, LOVE MEEE!**

**-Hypnotunez.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arcee

Jack hated forests. It reminded him of that night when the former con and clear psychopath Airachnid had attacked him and Arcee. He could see those hexed purple eyes watching him in pure malice as he ran. The spindly long legs chasing him down the path of trampled leaves. The teeth, foaming acidic death as she smiled. He shuddered at the thought.

But it wasn't just one reason why he hated forests.

No. For once in the long month he had been there, his cold, stone sparked and frankly fearless guardian had been scared, no, petrified. The look of terror as he turned back to her, trapped in the spider glitches web, eyes unfocused to all but him and Airachnid, her pupils small in terror. That, terrified him,

He'd never seen Arcee scared before, never seen her bat even a robotic eyelid to him before that night. He'd been trying to get her attention all month, speaking to her as much as he could, got g for unwanted rides, breaking into her room(okay, that was a bad idea on his behalf, but, hey he was desperate!) but then, he had attention, unwanted attention. He now knew how Arcee had felt as he pestered her.

So jack hated forests.

He, Optimus and Arcee had been called to an abandoned cave that had a large amount of energon inside of the ancient tomb of insects, they needed Arcee for her scouting and possible ninja skills as Miko had put it, Optimus to break the giant ass rocks that had seemed to cement themselves to the energon shards. They needed Jack for some reason….he didn't exactly know why, but he was needed. Somehow. The entrance of said cave was plastered in moss and cobwebs, proof that no one had been inside for decades, heck no one might have ever found it! The dark ragged stone was packed tightly against some trees, the abrasive texture of the rock rubbing on the thick layer of bark from the trees causing the surrounding sides of the trees to be tattered as it was slowly sanded away.

The inside of the cave was just as welcoming as the outside.

Why?

Because they didn't expect a current spider con to be leaning against a giant web, small droplets from rain seeping through the roof of the cave gathering upon the white sticky substance. The web itself took up most of the room, energon crystals piled across from behind the web. It's sticky vine like appendages connected to each side of the cave. To say they were surprised would be an understatement. So was Airachnid, as her optical lids widened before narrowing in a smirk.

"Why, Arcee! So unexpected for you to come visit little old me! I see you have your little boy toy with you…and Jack"she chided, a smirk plastered over her faceplates. Her optics turned to jack as his guardian and co guardian spluttered in rage and embarrassment.

"well, well…my little Jacky. You've lasted longer than the last. Cliffjumper, was it Arcee? Yes, you've lasted a lot longer than the him, wouldn't you say, Arcee?" She pressed on, legs dangling from her web.

Arcees optics narrowed in hate as the spider hit a sensitive piece of coding.

"But..isn't he a bit young for you? He's like-" she mockingly counted his age on his fingers before continuing "-sixteen? And your….one thousand and….nine years old?"

Wow, Cee' was old. Really old.

Wait…how would Airachnid know that?!

"No. That's my age….your-" she cocked her head to the left and her optics narrowed slightly as she counted "-ah, yes, your one thousand-" her optics narrowed more as she struggled to remember her enemies apparent age "- six hundred and sixty…years old? I forget, forgive me. It's easier to just say your twenty vorns old."

Optimus' Optics lurched to his second in command in surprise.

"Your twenty vorns old?" He questioned in surprise, jack guessed that a 'vorn' meant a cybertronian year…in that case, Arcee was about four 'years' older than him…me- okay not mentally…physically? Anyways, that wasn't old at all.

Arcee ignored the Prime as she snarled back at the spider with uncharacteristic and deadly reply "stop using a CPU from an offlined bot', organic." She spat the words out, not as an offense to Jack, but to some sort of hidden meaning that he knew he would need to have been there to understand.

Airachnid hissed and jumped off her web, running at His guardian. She already had her arm blades out as they clashed, her right arm pushing against the two left legs while her left arm had a right leg stuck under its raised blade from the owners arm. In one quick movement Arcee pulled her right arm, tearing off the appendage. She then stepped back half a step, spun round and struck the dazed and injured spider In a sharp punch.

Flying back with a pained scream, Airachnid hit one of the walls with a thud.

As she stood up, she looked directly at Arcee, no longer mocking or sadistic. Just, anger.

Jack didn't even have the chance to yell his guardians name before she ran at Arcee, pushed her back and bit hard down on her shoulder plating in a animalistic rage of pain and anger, the sickly venom now shooting down the injured Autobots energon lines and wiring.

Airachnid stepped back to revel in her work, wiping her dripping mouth of her venom and Arcees energon.

With having nothing to lean on, a sharp gasping noise emitted from her voice box before she dropped to the ground, optics flickering a pale, Sickly yellow randomly. Optimus was already at her side.

Jack didn't notice the sharp servo flying towards him.

Thud.

Ow.

In his dazed state, he looked up to see Airachnids smirking face.

A loud roar like sound of an engine mixed with a cat echoed through the cave.

Optimus froze before quickly hurrying away.

He knew Arcee was protective of Jack, but this was unexpected. He'd heard that sound from older femme siblings or carriers during the war as they protected their loved ones. That was terrifying enough, but to see one tear open a cybertronian with their bare claws or use their cat like features of unimaginably sharp teeth tear open a cybertronian in seconds would really take the cake.

Arcee was bad enough.

An angry Arcee was worse.

The pure instinct Arcee was probably the most terrifying thing he would ever see. It would make the Prime quake in his boots, if he had some that could fit him.

Jack knew Arcee made the sound, but her didn't know why. Why did Optimus run away? Why was Airachnid backing up next to him?

Oh. That's why.

Arcee stood up slowly, her usually pointed digits now sharp and claw like, their edges paper thin. As she lifted her head, Jack froze, her optics weren't red like when Bee had flipped out. No, they were bright yellow with green highlights, they were inverted.

With one final scream she ran at the cowering spider.

Grabbing her helm she flipped Airachnid onto her back and one by one, tore off her extra legs in a sickeningly slow way, grabbing the base of each of them, where the pain receptors were more sensitive. Ignoring the screaming, she forcibly transformed the lower half of the spiders body, energon now streaming from the soon to be corpse of the spider.

With unnatural strength she flung the spider bot across the room.

Jack thought that was enough. That he had seen real gore, seen blood, energon

Sharp claws tore open the protective armor around Airachnids spark chamber.

One by one, fuel lines were torn at, slowly, painfully.

Armor ripped.

Organs torn out.

Limbs destroyed.

Optics smashed.

Bone structure shattered.

All, slowly.

Due to the massive amounts of damage, Airachnid purged her tanks.

Which were somehow still connected while being next to her helm.

Screaming, she pleaded desperately "please! Please! Prime stop her! It hurts! It hurts so much! Please end me! End me now!"

"Okay." Came the distorted voice before two clawed servos grabbed her helm and-

Snap!

Silence.

Jack could only watch in terror as his guardian turned to him, blood dripping continuously from her frame, claws tainted and optics inverted. Arcee walked over too him, he tried to push himself away, only to be picked up.

With a thud, the Autobot sat down and curled around her Jack protectively and with a click of something opening, he was plunged into a warm slightly lit area.

He lost consciousness at that point.


	3. Bulkhead

**AN: do you hate me? You probably hate me right now. BUT I HAS EXPLAINATIONS! Recently I have been very busy with up and coming exams…yay. But that's not any reason for me to ignore you all. I try very hard to please everyone around me, very hard. I try to be open minded and considerate of those that even may treat me poorly.**

**I hate my English teacher. I've never hated anyone in my entire life, but her…I wouldn't hesitate to shove off of a cliff. She basically took all my inspirations, hopes and dreams, ideas and thoughts…and shat on them, she broke me down tore through my own little garden inside my mind and burnt it all to the ground. I have panic attacks around her or just the thought of going to her lesson just makes my heart palpitate. So my inspiration and mental health have been…questionable in the past few weeks. Thing is that I can't just miss English, it's a core subject, and my GCSEs.**

**But I won't bother you with petty teenage angst. So I apologise sincerely for ignoring you for so long. And I won't say that I'll be updating more because there is no point in lying to you all… In the means that nothing is ever on schedule. With further ado, on with the story!**

Today was a warm day for everyone, people were mulling about in shorts and T-shirts with barbecues loaded with sizzling meats and salads full of succulent vegetables. It was a lovely day and nothing could go better for the people of Nevada. No one was working as all the shops were closed so everyone could enjoy such a beautiful day. It was a stunning lazy day…and utterly boring for Miko. Of course.

As soon as Ratchet had kicked her and Bulkhead out of the base, the lumbering giant had transformed and rode around like a cowboy on a bull. Miko's kind of fun. He raced through the trees as loud as possible and as careless as an ox, suspension squeaking as he landed heavily on the ground each time he rode over a hilly area of the alpine terrain. Bulkhead had to admit that this was rather fun. While Optimus had rules against racing, even among peers, this was fine, right? He quickly lost his train of thought as he barely missed a tree, clipping a limb causing the branch to chip and explode in several directions.

Miko loved it; and if Miko loved it then Bulkhead loved it. Bulkhead quickly forgot about the war.

"Whoop! Go bulk, show em' who's the wrecking King around these parts!" His little human laughed loudly, bouncing in the drivers seat as she raised her hand. Screaming rock music blared out of his speakers and he didn't bother to make sense of what the singer was

Saying he didn't even know if it was even a language. For once though, he was genuinely happy, Miko seemed to brighten up everyone, well almost everyone, fowler, Ratchet and Arcee were still pretty hard to get into something near that mood. If Arcee ever stood up on a table and started rapping to Eminem he would find the nearest Decepticon and ask them to shoot himself to see if he were dreaming. In fact recently both Bee and Arcee had had slightly eventful happenings. The other day arcee had stormed past him with a murderous look. Literally murderous. Leaving behind a terrified Prime and a very, very confused Jack. Something about Airachnid again.

"Okay Miko, it might be best if we sat down so you can have lunch. That is if the sandwiches are still sandwiches after all that." He chuckled light heartedly at her shenanigans.

"Aww…well…I guess I'm slightly hungry… Fine, let's have lunch, but after that were gong down that big hill right?" She seemed to bounce even though they weren't moving anymore.

Chuckling again he nodded "sure thing Miko."

She smiled brightly at him.

* * *

Miko had just been interested in the little cove near a lake. She didn't mean to leave Bulk but it was just curiosity, really! She was just finished with her lunch, ham sandwiches, and wanted to explore the forest some more without Bulk. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

Walking down a ridge, she neared the cove. It really was a beautiful place with trees decorated in moss from rain and their leaves a gradient of greens and oranges. Insects and the wildlife seemed to play an orchestra for her as she walked upon a millennium crafted dirt path, following years of others footsteps. Wild gardens of mushrooms and herbs scattered around the area, mostly near the craggy peaks. Coming out of the forest to the left of her she was greeted to the lake, a transparent mirror of untouched land. Feet long fish, and frogs swam upon in the shore and-

"Well, lookie' what we have here." A rumbling voice behind her chuckled from metres high. She hear the creak and whoosh of a tree as something grabbed it in a cold, metallic servo. Hairs standing on edge, she turned around, hand darting to the pocket which held her phone.

Breakdown stood over her, the sunlight blocking her from seeing his faceplates. She could hear the shit eating grin though, she could hear the malice.

"Not the pet I was looking for, but you'll do." He seemed to cause the ground to shake.

She frowned slightly and bit back a retort "What? This pet too big for you garbage piles!?" She spoke loudly, but her heart cowered slightly.

"Why you little! -I'll make you pay for that, and what your little insect friend did to Knockout!" He growled and with that lunged at her. Miko darted to the left and along the curve of the cove, legs carrying her as fast as she could she slipped and skidded along loose pebbles causing her to fall. Hissing, she grabbed her calf, one sharp stone had ripped in her tights and into the left of her right calf, it bled more as she pulled the rock out. In seconds, she was on the run again.

Barricade barrelled towards the teen, a sick smile on his face as his great booming steps shook the earth. To him, Miko was just a big stone that he could crush and nothing more. When he noticed the girl, he grinned more, dents flashing a show.

In one quick swoop he grabbed the girl by the waist roughly, revelling in the distressed cry she gave off instinctually. For every breath she took his servo tightened more and more. For every struggle he grinned blackly at her. The tendrils of fear wrapped around her limbs and trapped inside of the quickening beat of her heart. Miko opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out of the petrified teen.

Breakdown leaned in close. She smelt the tinge of energon and copper on his breath. His sickly yellow optics clicked and whirred as they focused themselves on her, like a bird of prey.

His deep gravely voice chuckled from his mouth "I'm gonna enjoy crushing you into the ground, worm-"

In one quick second something green pounded into Breakdown and she was sent spiralling into the ground at a quickening pace. The instant she hit the ground, hot white searing pain shot through her hand to her elbow and the background noise of a sickening crunch barely registered as her left arm bent and shattered under the hard, cold ground.

She didn't get a chance to scream before she hit the ground unconscious.

A thundering Bulkhead slammed into Breakdown at a surprising pace. He dropped the small human and was thrown the ground near a collection of trees. The ground was sent sprawling in random directions and trees shattered under the strong metal of the Decepticon. In a slow attempt to stand, Breakdown got a first glance at his enemy.

Bulkhead seemed to tower over the small form of Miko, even more than usual. Bright yellow optics shone at a disturbingly high luminance. His faceplate twisted furiously in uncontrollable rage and protection. The Autobots servos played outwards and clenched, hard. His entire frame shook under the terrifying breaths of the enraged cybertronian.

Bulkhead opened his mouth and a feral roar thrust itself out of his voice box. He charged forwards with earth breaking steps and grasped breakdowns torso, unable to comprehend Breakdown was spun around and slammed helm first into the ground with a shattering force.

Bulkhead proceeded to tear apart the offender with his bear servos. He turned the con over and with one fatal punch to Breakdown's left servo, it crunched and splattered, splitting from the shoulder to the elbow. The forearm nonexistent now. Breakdown let out a painful shriek but it was cut off as Bulkhead pounded his enemy's frame into the ground in a ruthless attack of primal strength.

Metal bent and splintered, energon gushing from wounds and cuts. Limbs, bent in directions impossible to their species. Optical glass shattered and dents almost all missing. Chest plates caved in and protoform ripped.

Snarling once more, Bulkhead rose and stood towards his human companion. Still unconscious.

Picking the small human up, covered in energon, he turned his com link on.

"Ratchet?"

"Bulkhead! Where have you-"

"That's not important right now, Ratchet. But you might want to call June over…Miko had a-"

He looked to the prone form of breakdown.

"-unfortunate fall."


	4. Optimus

**AN: Sooo…hi? I have been gone longer than I thought I would and I am sorry for that. I honestly thought my fan fiction account was worth pennies and dirt at this point considering how bad I am with schedules. I have been gone for many reasons, the main one being that it's my last year of my GCSEs and I really want to do good for this year because they are probably the most important parts of my education. Also because I have been stuck..for ideas with all of my story and self doubt that no one will like them. Also with my Taap story…I realise that it is too gory and traumatic for some people…well I may scrap it.**

**But I recently got a comment on Snap, and I thought why not? I mean they said please and what not. My literature skills have improved quite a bit so maybe I'm not so cringy anymore.**

**With further ado, Optimus, the stage is yours.**

* * *

The ground shook and zoomed underneath his vision and his massive peds as he ran, rocks and small clusters of dirt shook themselves loose and danced off of the ground in methodically timed steps. His breath hitched and gasped despite the fact that no oxygen was required for his gears to keep on turning, purely out of anxious spite though he let the gas travel around his system briefly allowing himself to appreciate the cool air caressing his hot, steam boiled insides.

Bright optics looked wide ahead, their icy glass casing keeping the luminescent optic fluid from spilling out from parental angst.

They had been tricked, falling from the blade of their own honour, felled and flayed from the dagger of which the assassins humble and pride held. It had meant to be a routine mission of gathering energon, they should have doubted their hope, no energon readings were ever that high. Not in war times, never in war times. Optimus had let his team run off as he dealt with Megatron, aware of the fact that they were no better than he. Dealing with the bigger threat and letting his team gather the energon while the deception tyrant was occupied was merely a tactical point of view, Megatron was an effort that everyone struggled with.

Of course he should have realised it was a trap when his com link to Ratchet, who was their bridge back and Arcee, his second in command, cut short; even she wasn't that headstrong. He had made an error, a mistake and one that could be fatal.

So he ran, the wheels on his peds shredded from driving madly to his family.

* * *

The cave entrance was a Black hole to Unicron's realm in the dark cold night, a great gaping maw of historic, war eroded rock. It hung open with its cavernous pit spewing forth black nothingness towards the cold blue

moon. It was eerily quiet, only the melancholic whistle of the wind as it roamed around the dessert rock mountains with aimless determination. The acrid scent of energon hung in the air, a suffocating, thick fog. Bitter and unwelcoming to his senses, he feared the worst.

He stopped short to examine his surroundings, his life meant the most, he was the only link to Ratchet and home. His sensor indicated that no enemies were around his area, yet the fizzing crackle of his com link reminded him that decepticons were the fallen gods of deception.

A thick squelching noise took his fancy and he looked down, the liquid was bright blue even in this light and had a oily aspect to it, energon. He looked to the mouth of the cave, the drips of water like saliva of a rabid dog.

He took a step forwards into Hell.

* * *

Darkness enveloped his view for moments on end as he felt his way through the cave, aware that enemies might be near by. His helm was a wild beast inside, angry and terrified that he may have lost one of his own, not as a soldier or a Prime, but as a mech who saw his younger team mates as family. Optimus had not had family for eons, stolen from the burning volcano of war and he had little time to talk to his Autobots as this new title was thrust upon him – Prime – and yet he was never primed for the title. He felt conflicted at his title, the weight of Cybertron on his shoulders that brought him to his knees, the looks of hope from a soldier that he had never had the time to ask what his designation was as the light of his optics died to a cold frozen look of utter adoration. That was what made him stand up and carry the weight of a world and another world with it.

A groan caught his attention, snapping his thoughts away. Looking to his left, the brief flicker of stasis dulled blue optics danced in his peripheral. Bulkhead. The great mech lay on the ground, his jaw slightly off to one side and a great gash down his side that looked fresh with energon, his left ped was bent at an odd and uncomfortable angle. He looked up to the prime and with a creaking moan moved the hull of his body to face him.

"Too many of the fragging things…damn vehicons, meant to be mechs not insecticons. Was like some horror movie that Miko would watch. Agh frag…" He chuckled slightly before resting his helm on a rock wall.

"Bulkhead, how severe are your injuries?" Optimus kept his voice level as he spoke, sounding prime like.

"Hurts like a glitch does my jaw, good thing we don't need 'em to talk right boss? My sides feeling really cold though, maybe energon loss I 'dunno." The mech kept his composure as he put pressure to the wound. Nothing vital had been damaged which was good, yet energon loss was concerning.

"Bulkhead, where are Bumblebee and Arcee?" He could bring the two back to the mech regardless of their conscious state as for their smaller frames. Bulkhead…not so much.

"Bee scouted ahead, I heard 'Cee yell somet' about an explosion before her com cut off. I don't know who got hit by it though." The lights of his optics flickered again and the mech let out a groan.

"Bulkhead, keep pressure on the wound, I will find the other two and destroy the device blocking our signal to the base" to home, he thought.

The mech nodded in return and Optimus turned to continued his search. The cave was pitch black, an obvious observation, yet energon glowed in any of its raw or refined forms. Only did life energon not glow, mixed with oil which kept lines smooth and slick, he was reminded yet again of his headstrong and desperate mistake.

There were signs of a struggle ahead, many vehicons lay in their energon, multiple slash wounds and pulse shots, signs of Arcee he thought. No matter how stealthy the femme thought she was, she was the only one with pulse rounds and dagger sized weapons in the Autobots. Optimus had his swords, but it was obviously not him. There were also signs of an explosion, charred dirt and sand littered the area in jagged patterns, the scent of smoke and energon floated around the cave and a vehicons lay with the front of his body missing.

He spotted a lone figure propped up against the back of the wall, thrown back from the force of the explosion. Arcee lay prone, a painful standard issue decepticon ballistic knife buried in her side, one of her winglets had been bent in odd angles at different sections, the delicate limb bent from the radius of the explosion knocking her to the wall of the cave and her right arm looked as if it would drop off at any moment. Not that they couldn't reattach it later, that arm always seemed to be the limb to drop off and it was surprising she hadn't literally lost it on one of the multiple times it had been blown, torn, crushed or sliced off.

He rushed to her and tapped her firmly on the shoulder plates "Arcee? Can you hear me?" He got a moan in response and her helm lulled forwards slightly as he jolted her agitated wounds. Careful as not to bump her, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to where Bulkhead lay nearly unconscious. He placed her next to the mech and guided her to lean against the wall and not Bulkhead. Neither would appreciate being surprised and being either shot with a gun or punched with a wrecking ball, well who would now that he thought about it.

Again on the trail for his last team mate, his almost adoptive son Bumblebee, he carried on. Walking past the explosion, he came to a larger room. It was not this room that peaked his interest, but the larger one behind it and the sounds emanating from there.

"Insolent bug! What vital part should I rip from you now!? A t-cog, an optic, or maybe a spike!" The growling of Megatron's voice echoed throughout the cave like a hell hound. Mocking and carrying the bitter undertone of unhinged instantly and rage. Optimus' energon heated at the sound of the mech, he had orchestrated this plot as usual, he had tried once again to rip the Autobots apart. He heard the faint, rebellious beeping of Bumblebee, it was laced with static from injuries.

Slowly keeping around the cave wall he peered in, energon blades snapping out with a quiet thunk as they slid into their locked places. Bumblebee hung limply by the neck in Megatron's claws, the left optic on his faceplate shattered and a large indented gash lay nearby it. He had been hit around the helm with a blunt object. A large ugly wound spread from his ribs to his right thigh plates, blue and oozing sticky energon. On the same leg, his ped dangled barely attached to his ankle joint, violently torn off and many of his digits were bent in painful positions.

Unaware that his free servo had clenched around the entrance to the cave, Optimus narrowed his optics, blind rage thumping loudly in his audios like a roaring creature. His dents ground together subconsciously and made a horrid scraping noise as they clashed together.

Megatron grinned sadistically. His other servo softly resting near the scouts neck.

"Ah…maybe…maybe I'll just…silence you forever bug…finish my job."

Megatron didn't seem to comprehend how he had just been standing and was now flying sideways as a rage induced Optimus charged at him, almost bear hugged his hips, spun and violently slammed his body helm first into the ground, neck snapping back painfully as the force of the blow caved in one side of his helm and compacted his optic causing it to smash. Starving the decepticon leader a chance to recover, Optimus grasped his helm in a vide like grip, a digit sinking into the crushed optic and flung the mech over his shoulder despite the fact that Megatron had been laying on the cave floor mere klicks ago.

Making use of his unsheathed sword Optimus unclipped the weapon from its compactable casing spun and as the blade shot out of the casing, impaled itself inside Megatron's right knee cap as the con was picking himself slowly of the ground. It crunched with a slimy reverberance as the blade tore itself through muscle tissue and the frame itself out the back and embedded in the rock.

Megatron let out a pained yowl which was cut short as Optimus uppercut his helm which slammed into the wall, then pulling his helm Optimus through the mech across the room which caused the impaled limb to be torn clean off. Gasping in pain, Megatron tried to rise, his servos pulling his disabled lower half along the floor. As he placed his servo to haul himself up, the ped of Optimus prime pounded itself on his digits, the sound of breaking frame echoing around the room.

Barely giving him a chance, Optimus punched his opponent in the faceplate, overthrowing his frame entirely. Megatron was given a brief glance at his attacker, faceplates seemingly calm if not for the blood red optics that bore into him like a rabid bloodhound, wide and expressionless yet power consuming all the same. Megatron never saw the blade of the prime slice down and prise his entire arm off of his shoulder, nor did he see the many punches and flesh tearing gouges as the first strike rendered his optics out of their sockets.

He only heard the brief snarl of:

"_Show me where all of your bases are Megatron. Because I can't seem to see them_ ."

And then darkness embraced him with razor sharp teeth.

* * *

Optimus stood over Megatron for what seemed like jours, anger rolling inside of him. Ashamed of his anger and yet he relished in the fact that Megatron lay under his peds, limp. Bumblebee had been dropped to the floor in his rage and had quickly subdued to stasis. Still anger pounded inside of his audios.

"…Optimus…?" A gruff voiced raised him from his thoughts.

Bulkhead stood against the entrance with Arcee leaning against him, both looking equally pale and beat up. They seemed to take turns in keeping their balance either grasping the wall or Bulkhead. They stared wide eyed at him, a wary look on their faces as if they did not know if he would attack them.

Optimus looked back down at Megatron "I let my anger get the better of me. And I do not regret it." He answered a question that had hung in the air with a clipped tone.

Arcee took a small step towards him, circling slightly, she raised her non damaged arm and in her grasp was a crushed device.

"I located the jammer before the explosion but I was knocked unconscious. Obviously. We can go home now." The last sentence sounded almost as if a prompt, as it telling him that it was over…or that her arm was near dropping point and she didn't want to put the 'days since Arcee lost her arm' counter which the children had made to spite her, back down to zero. Again.

Optimus nodded slightly and dumbly went to pick up the unconscious Bumblebee.

They walked out of the cave in a pained silence.

A sudden thunk brought them all to attention. They all looked down to the floor, of which occupied Arcee's servo. They stared at it for a klick before Arcee turned and stormed off.

Bulkhead called out to her "Don't you want your-"

"No." She replied spitefully and continued to walk away before halting and begrudgingly walking back to pick up her arm. Turned on her heel and walked off.

"Can you even feel anything there, Cee?"

"Can you feel anything there Bulkhead?"

"Feel what- Owww!"

Optimus sighed.


	5. Ratchet

**AN: Um. Hi?**

**I decided to finally get back into the transformers prime franchise, despite the sadness that now it's ended, the rate of new high quality stories seem to be decreasing and that that 'new sequel' has taken its place. You won't believe how much I despise it, my whole appreciation and love for tfp was because it presented forgotten characters such as Bulkhead, Knockout, airachnid (im saying that because she never really embraced the darkness the character was meant to represent) breakdown and older characters such as arcee, bumblebee, ratchet etc that god unique new designs. Although now any female transformers oc now seems to be a recolour of her, honestly, search it up, it's like half fanart, half angry children claiming their oc as copyrighted material with their mothers nodding their heads in agreement at the person who asked a simple question such as 'why red?'. Now, it's a shitty children's remake and while the animation is outstanding it's now some cringe shit piece. I mean, they are in a war that destroyed their home. Destroyed. What are they? Power Rangers?**

**Also I refuse to acknowledge the '3 step transformers' on the basis that they still call them transformers. They are literally just power rangers now, press the button and stuff happens! What? You wanted to appreciate detail, great painting and respect to the original comics of which the original toys are better quality!? Rant is over.**

**If you must know, snap is actually my highest rated piece other than wrenches. I don't know why though, the writing is not good at all. But, I appreciate the fact that people still can be bothered to read my shit stories.**

**You don't want to hear me wallow in my self loathing haha, enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Ratchet sighed softly as his wheels hit the asphalt road with a groan as the bumpy road threatened to break his suspension before he reached retirement. The Nevada desert was hot and sticky even to the Cybertronian whose internal temperature equaliser struggled under the arid air. It creeped into every crack of his armour and scratched at his protoform underneath, the discomfort was increased even further as sand and pebbles were kicked up from his tyres and into the underside of his vehicle mode. They would be lodged in there for days despite the medics many efforts to remove them. Unlike humans, Cybertronians could only remove certain parts of their armour such as shoulder guards, chest plates and any bulky or protective armour and while the protoform underneath bared a same resemblance to a more translucent human body, many pieces of armour were unremovable. Unfortunately for Ratchet most of that armour was moved to the underside of his vehicle mode when he transformed.

Ratchet had been on taxi driver duty until the three guardians had healed effectively. Bumblebee's optic sight was still dodgy and despite the scouts many efforts to persuade Ratchet that he was fine, he still drove straight into a lone tree on his first attempt at driving. Arcee's arm kept being lost almost every single day and as the limb was the main part for her alt mode, she couldn't drive when any human could see all the wires and quite distinctly alien features inside the two wheelers alt mode. Also, it had been missing for the past two days and she had given up with finding the arm a few hours ago. Bulkhead's gash had healed up greatly however his ped was still quite wonky and the brute had enough trouble walking let alone driving. So while Ratchet had taken to driving June Darby and Jack around, Optimus had respectfully taken to driving the rambunctious and loud Miko and the quiet genius Raf around as well.

Speaking of which, Ratchet had been tasked with picking June up from an emergency site after a construction worker had taken a nasty fall from a two story rafting and had, luckily, only dislocated his knee and broken his shoulder on the day that the hospital at which June worked at was horribly busy. The nurse's shift had ended during the emergency and while the ambulance had offered to take her back to the ambulance as her car had unfortunately broken down, she had instead decided to ask for Ratchet to drive her home, Ratchet being closer than the hospital.

Ratchet had agreed quite willingly, not that he'd ever tell her that, as he quite enjoyed the medic to medic conversations they had. The medic had not had another medically trained being to talk to in vorns and despite the many scientists he had come across, very rarely had there been another medic there on the sparsely split teams he had been moved to and from to. Not only that but June was a human and to a medic, it was highly interesting to learn the differences and similarities in human and cybertronian biology, at least that was what it was called on earth. June in return enjoyed learning Cybertronian protology, the term had originally confused the human as there was a word already on earth, Ratchet had to quickly explain that it had nothing to do with religion or origins.

Now he found himself nearing the the road that his nurse friend was on, or at least near, there was still another fifteen minutes til he could reach the turning. Ratchet had rarely gone out of the base in his nearly four years of living on Earth. Originally it had been because of his distaste of the inhabitants, yet since meeting the human friends, it was only the horrible sticky weather that had stopped him. If he had the choice he would have teleported him to a cooler environment and inspect the many beautiful aspects of earth in an environment his old frame could withstand. Even Bumblebee had commented on the recent heatwave and the young mechling was designed t withstand the hot temperatures of his engine as he reached max speed.

Despite its many flaws, Ratchet decided that Earth, wasn't so bad.

* * *

The medic was now at the corner in order to turn, everything seemed fine except for the quite distinct lack of June Darby outside the now locked gate to the constriction site. He double checked, the gate was almost definitely locked. Checking his chronometer he realised that he was a few minutes late and that the nurse may have walked around the corner in order to see if he had taken a different path, which was ridiculous as this was by far the quickest route and the medic couldn't be bothered to waste time outside in the hot weather to find out if his Cybertronian satNAV was incorrect.

He sat on his hot wheels for a few minutes until he heard a high pitched scream from down one of the alleyways to the right of him. Not wasting time the autobot indicated and turned into the quite wide alley.

There lay June Darby against the wall of one of the buildings glaring defiantly at the three men that jeered from above her, and the quite recognisable gun that the third one held next to her head. Ratchet didn't know his enraging lines could turn to ice. All three of them were quite tall men but only two could be described as physically imposing. The other smaller human looked a lot smaller both physically and in years, it didn't stop him from raiding the nurses handbag and grinning from his half covered face.

The med now realised the company they had. They widened their eyes until they realised medics bright headlights weren't that of a police car.

"Hey, lookie here Jamie, we got ourselves a heroic ambulance driver. What's he gonna do? Scare us with a prescription!?" The large burly man joked in a broken English, he jabbed at the smaller man who was apparently 'Jamie'.

'Jamie' scowled at the other man "Shut up will you!? Ricky, keep that gun on the bitch will ya, I'll deal with this fucking superman wanna be. Todd, go to the other side, and get your damn hands outta my cash or I'll crack your fucking skull in!"

Both Jamie and Todd moved to both sides of Ratchet. Now, the alley way was wide, however that didn't stop the medic from throwing open his doors against both men. The dual thumps echoed across the alleyway as the two Medan were thrown against the brick walls of the buildings.

Ricky turned at the sound and then blanched as Ratchet transformed in front of him. Before Jamie and Todd could run to escape he grabbed both of them in one servo. Poor Ricky was forced to stare directly into the slightly red tinged optics of the enraged medic.

"You." He snarled which caused the poor man to grow his own wet patch.

"You humans are what happened when your creators scraped the bottom of the energon tank when they spawned you. How, dare you." Ratchet lunged forwards, his faceplates now mere inches away from the crying and blubbering mess of Todd who had dropped his shiny gun and was now covering his head a meter away from June.

Unfortunately in his rage the medic had dropped the two humans, fortunately for the humans however. Jamie, the brains of the trio and the tanks, snarled and rushed towards June with a knife in his hand in order to threaten the glowering Ratchet.

He never got the chance as the autobot threw back his hand causing the poor teen to be thrown back again against the wall this time with a crunch as the back of his head hit the wall. He fell to the floor in a slump. Ratchet stood again and merely clipped the slowly crawling away Todd with his ped, the force, which was tiny for Ratchet, was enough to promptly snap the poor blokes leg.

It was over as quickly as it started with Jamie out cold, Todd a pile of pain and Rick a snivelling mass of tears.

"Ratchet. That's enough." the soft voice of the human nurse caught the medics attention. He looked to her.

"June, you aren't injured are you?" He inquired as she helped herself up.

"No, but I can't say the same for these three thugs." She brushed her clothes off and picked up her handbag from the ground. She turned to the crying man and with a simple punch had the thug out cold on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I could have handled it a bit better" he cringed as the man whose leg had been shattered was slowly making his way to the side of the left building's wall.

June sighed "They got more than what they deserved, but I guess the ambulance is making another trip here today. I'm just going to ring emergency and then we can set off."

Ratchet nodded and transformed waiting for the nurse to finish her call.

Yes, despite its many, many problems. Ratchet still quite enjoyed Earth, as a organic planet anyways.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN: I am going to be writing aftermaths for each of the chapters and I want all of your help to come up with suggestions for each chapter so I really need everyone to contribute, my favourite thing about writing on fanfiction is that readers can contribute ideas I NEED YOUR HELP because I have ignored the many readers on this story for so long that I want you all to tell me what you want for the aftermath and any other chapters for this story such as any moments with the humans etc! Please!**

**thank you for your time, I love writing for you all.**


End file.
